


A Series of Fortunate Events

by ifthejemfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthejemfitz/pseuds/ifthejemfitz
Summary: An ongoing series of Fitzsimmons Tumblr prompts - some canon compliant, some pre-SHIELD, some post, some smut, some fluff and some AUs. Taken from an 'Imagine your OTP...' list on Tumblr (Ratings will vary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Imagine your OTP exchanging gifts for first time (as a couple in this case) during the holidays. Both are nervous that the other won't like their gift. It turns out that neither of them has any reason to be anxious; both love the other's gift and kisses are exchanged along with each present.

The alarm went off at eight ‘o clock sharp. Yes, it was later than Jemma’s usual wakeup call, but Fitz had managed to persuade her to stay in bed longer, it was Christmas after all. Jemma opened her eyes wearily and turned to switch off the blaring alarm. She yawned and then smiled when she saw Fitz, wrapped up in their thick duvet, still in a deep slumber. 

This was perfect for her. Jemma quietly padded out of bed and into the on-suite for a quick freshen up before returning to the bedroom and retrieving Fitz’s present from where it had been hidden in her drawers. Fitz must have woken up somewhat during her absence because he stirred, slowly opening his eyes, as Jemma came to sit down on the bed. “Merry Christmas.” he whispered, smiling up at her. “Merry Christmas Fitz”, Jemma replied, bending down to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Whilst Fitzsimmons had spent numerous Christmases together over the many years of their relationship, this would be the first Christmas they would be spending it as a romantic couple. That thought made Jemma’s stomach swoop. 

“Hey, this is for you.” said Jemma, handing Fitz a festively wrapped, small box as he began to sit up. “I thought we were going to wait to open presents in the common room with everyone else?” he asked.  
“I know,” said Jemma with a smile, excitement and perhaps slight nervousness, rising inside her, “but I wanted to give this gift to you in private.”  
“Is it…naughty?” he asked flirtatiously, dramatically wiggling his eyebrows, all the while a faint blush was rising on his cheeks.  
“No!” Jemma laughed. She was waiting to reveal that present much later on. “Please will you just open it. I can’t wait much longer.” Her impatience and eagerness getting the better of her.

With that Fitz tore off the paper with urgency, then slowly opened the box. He tipped it upside down, letting the gold key fall into the palm of his hand. He smiled at it, but was still a little confused. “It’s for our apartment.” Jemma clarified happily. “Daisy sent through the documents I needed to finalise the tenancy contract and I was able to meet with the agency to pick up the keys. The place is all ours to move in when we like.” 

Fitz beamed back at Jemma before quickly moving to pull her into a fierce hug. “Thank you.” said Fitz, as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Jemma smiled back, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. Whilst the key itself wasn’t an extravagant gift what it symbolised meant far more to both of them. A future together, their own separate place to find sanctuary and build a home. Fitz began to pull back. “Actually, you've sorta beaten me to it, because I have a gift I want to give to you too.” Jemma smiled, sitting up straighter to watch Fitz pull a wrapped box, the same size as the one she’d given him, out of his sock drawer. “I hope you like it.” he said quietly, his nerves evident.  
"This better not be an apartment key." Jemma joked. She grinned as she received the gift and audibly gasped when she opened the box up. She looked up at Fitz with a gobsmacked expression.

“Oh god, I’m not proposing! It’s a promise ring!” he blurted out, a panicked look on his face. He took a deep breath. “I know we’ve not been together that long and I know we’ve never discussed marriage, but I just want you to know that you’re it for me Jemma.” he said sincerely, looking into Jemma’s face now that his embarrassment had faded. “I want to have a future with you, as much as it would seem you want to have a future with me. So, for the time being I just want you to know, you have me.” With that Fitz smiled as he reached up, placing a hand on Jemma’s jaw to gently wipe a tear that was threatening to fall in the corner of her eye. “And if you think it’s some symbol of patriarchal ownership of women then you don’t have to wear it -” Fitz’s sentence was broken off as Jemma grabbed hold of his face and brought him into a fierce kiss. “It’s beautiful.” she said simply once their mouths parted. “But people are going to get the wrong impression if I wear it on my ring finger.”  
“Here.” said Fitz, gently taking the ring from her hand and sliding it on to her ring finger on her right hand. Jemma stared down at it, a gleaming smile breaking her face. She met Fitz’s gaze, “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” replied Fitz, as they both leaned forward for another kiss…which then quickly led to many more. Needless to say the pair didn’t meet the others in the common room until Christmas dinner was about to be served.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a while. I just really wanted to get back into writing for these two and seeing as I can't finish multi-chapter fics I thought this would be a good idea. I'm excluding some of the prompts from this list though as some are too out of character for either Fitz or Simmons, or they're too close to what actually happened in canon. These will probably uploaded sporadically, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
